


Mr. Loverman

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: sleepy, morning sex with Bill.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Mr. Loverman

You heard Bill’s sleepy grunts beside you. His arm was wrapped around your torso. Your eyes fluttered open when his lips met your neck. His tongue softly explored the smooth skin. Your body couldn’t get close enough to him. He pushed on your arms, encouraging you to lay on your back. 

“I don’t have to pick up Brian until this afternoon.” Bill’s lips grazed your ear. 

“Last night wasn’t enough?” You gasped as Bill rolled on top of you. 

His hand slid inside of your shirt and rested on your naked breast. His passionately kissed you and pulled away to say, “It’s never enough.” You smiled into the next kiss. 

Your hands were on his hips, toying with the end of his thin white shirt. You gripped the shirt and pulled it over his head, running your hands over his shirtless chest. You felt the warmth on the palm of your hands. His hardening cock was poking at your thighs. One of your hands stayed at the nape of his neck, tickling the tiny hairs, while the other hand ran down his side and back to his hip.

You bucked your hips up to grind against him. You took your hand from his hip and placed it on the bulge in his boxers. He melted into your touch “Fuck, you’re hard.” He couldn’t get close enough. He wanted more of you. You removed your hand and placed it around his neck, pulling his lips in for another kiss. His rolled his bulge against your clothed cunt, relishing in the friction. 

You felt his hot breath on your neck. He sucked on the smooth skin, leaving blemishes for him to admire later. You removed his grip from your tits and guided his hand to cup your cunt. He let his hand enter under the hem of your underwear. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt his fingers on you. He felt how wet you were. Your cunt was hot and slippery. 

Bill’s finger found your clit and rubbed soft circles before sliding his finger down to your slick entrance. He wasted no time curling his finger to find your sweet spot. He loved to watch you come undone beneath him. Bill added another finger to your wet cunt. He pumped them in and out, spreading them out, preparing you for his cock. 

“Oh my god, Bill.” You breathed out. 

Bill’s thumb moved in circles on your clit. You moaned into his mouth while his tongue fought against yours. He started to pull his fingers away and your hips tried to follow the movements, but he held you down. He leaned back on his knees and urged you to lift your hips up so that he could remove your panties. He slowly dragged them down your legs and threw them somewhere on the floor. 

He wasn’t ready to give you what you wanted. You felt the wetness on his fingers when he touched your legs. He placed both of his hands on the outside of your thighs and slowly, so fucking slowly, moved them up to your hips. Bill lightly grasped the fabric of your shirt before sliding it up over your arms and head and soon being discarded on the floor. You did the same with his shirt, now feeling that he was overdressed compared to you. He readjusted his placement so that he could easily leave a trail of kisses to your pussy. 

His tongue moved in circles around your nipple. Your fingers snaked through his short grey hair. Bill softly nipped at the soft skin on your breasts. While his mouth was busy with one breast, his hand groped the other. He pinched your nipples and then switched places. His tongue started leaving a wet trail down the curve of your breasts and past your abdomen. He left sloppy kisses on your hips and delicately bit at your hip bone. You squirmed underneath him, but his hand was heavy on the middle of your torso, holding you down. He ran his tongue along where he had his teeth. He would leave little bruises on your hips to match the ones on your breasts and on your neck. 

It felt like an eternity before Bill’s tongue traced the area you wanted him most. He still didn’t give in. He applied sweet kisses to your pussy, but didn’t apply enough pressure for a build up. 

You were so focused on the movements of his lips and tongue, that you didn’t notice his hand leave the secure handle on your hip. He still had his other hand on your stomach, holding you down to the bed, making you wait for the moment when he finally gave himself to you. Bill brought his body back up over you. His index finger felt your bottom lip, still swollen from the kisses. He brushed it across your lip, “suck.” He told you. Your mouth opened and your tongue immediately licked the tip of his finger and then closed your lips around it. He watched as you ran your mouth up and down his finger. He uncurled his middle finger from his fist and poked at your mouth, making you suck on the two fingers together. You moaned around the fingers. 

A whine left your mouth whenever he pulled them away from your firm lips and busy tongue. He kept his eyes glued to yours as he brought his hand down to your pussy. He didn’t waste any more time before inserting the two fingers into your tight hole. Your mouth widened, but a gasp was stuck in your throat. “You like that?” He asked and you tightened around his thick fingers. 

“Oh my god, yes, Bill.” You moaned and reached your head up to connect your lips with his. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of your wet cunt while his tongue pushed its way into your mouth. He could almost taste the desire you let out in a moan into his mouth. His cock throbbed inside of his boxers from the thought of you. Bill curved his fingers inside of you against your g-spot while his thumb circled your swollen clit. His thick cock was drawn to your pussy like a magnet through his boxers and every slight movement he made against your wet cunt made him weak. He was desperate to be inside of you, but he was patient enough to wait for you to beg for him. Your moans were some of his favorite sounds. 

“You want to cum don’t you, y/n?” Bill’s lips moved against the skin of your throat. 

You didn’t have the ability to respond in your aroused state. 

“Come on, baby, I know you’re close.” He slowed his movements, and you groaned in frustration underneath him. He wasn’t wrong. Your pussy walls pulsed around his fingers and you needed a release. “Just beg for it and I’ll give you what you want.” He negotiated. 

“Bill…” You breathed out. 

“Beg. For. It.” Bill annunciated with rough thrusts of his hands and his cock seemed to twitch in unison with the words. “Tell me how bad you want me.” 

You tested him for a moment, but when he started to pull his fingers out, you knew he wasn’t playing. “Wait, Bill. I want you. I want you so bad.” You kissed him just below the ear. “Do you feel how wet I am for you?” Your tongue poked out to pull in his earlobe and you nipped at it. “You’re the only one who makes me feel this way. You’re the only who can make me cum. Please let me cum on your fingers, Bill.” 

Satisfied with the short desirous speech, Bill’s fingers moved inside of you again, quickly. His thumb was back on your clit. “Cum for me, baby.” He growled and that was enough for you. 

Your back arched as you suddenly came around his large fingers. You whole body shook below him. Bill’s took the moment to kiss you while feeling you come undone beneath him. He took in the moans and kissed you through your orgasm. When your body finally relaxed, Bill lifted himself up. 

You caught your breath. “Can I…?” You didn’t finish the sentence. 

“Can you what?” Bill cocked his head. He laid beside you, slowly stroking his cock as he kept his eyes fixated on you. Your eyes darted to his cock. “You want to touch me?” You nodded and he tried and failed to hold in a chuckle. “We’ve been together for months. We’ve had sex so many times and you’re embarrassed to ask if you can touch me?” 

You covered your face in your hands. Bill removed his hand from his cock and used it to pull at your wrists. “Of course you can.” He guided your hand to your mouth. “Spit.” He commanded. 

You did as you were told and then he held your wrist and took your hand to his hard cock. He let you take control of the strokes. “Does that feel good?” You asked, moving to your side. 

“Just like that. That’s perfect, baby.” He leaned his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. 

You kissed his jawline as your fingers were wrapped around Bill’s thick cock. His precum was slick against your fingertips. You slowly picked up your speed and stroked harder on his hard member. “Jesus,” Bill moaned. You listened to how disorganized his breathing had gotten. He jerked his hips up into your fist. His cock feels hard and hot in your against the palm of your hand. He throbs in your touch. 

You give his cock one last squeeze before Bill’s hand grabs a hold of your wrist. It’s such a fast movement that it startles you for a moment. He brings his legs up and pushes your hand off of his cock. “Shit, stop, stop.” His voice is weak. “I’m gonna cum.”

He rolled over on top of you. “Put your legs on my shoulders.” He guided you into the position. Bill took his stiff cock in his hand before thrusting it into your wet pussy. He pushed it in with a deep moan. His balls hit you ass with every thrust and the two of you knew he wasn’t going to last long, he just wanted to cum inside of you and you wanted it too. 

“Oh, fuck, Bill.” You moaned when you felt your finger circle against your cunt. You clenched around his cock and Bill came undone.

He held back his moans in his throat as he spilled his seed inside of you. The moans that did escape his lips were music to your ears and sped up the process of your next orgasm. He slid your legs off of his shoulder and pulled out of you just as you came, causing his cum to spill out of you as well. You let out a quiet giggle when you calmed down. 

Bill suddenly felt a little self-conscious. “Why are you laughing?” 

You turned over, tangling your legs with his. It was sweaty, but Bill pulled you closer anyway. You kissed him on the lips. “Nothing. I just love you.” 

He wrinkled his brows, “And you think that’s funny?” He couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh as well. 

“No,” You smiled. “It’s not funny. It just makes me really happy.” 

Bill smiled back, not that you saw the smile for long as your tired eyes drifted shut and you scooted down in the bed to lay your head on his chest. He kissed the top of your head, his mind feeling bombarded by the sense of unconditional love. 

He sighed, squeezing your forearm, “We should get up.” 

“Mm, yeah.” You agreed, but your body refused to move. You listened to his heartbeat until it faded somewhere while you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
